1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatback for an automobile, and particularly to a seatback structure for an automobile protecting the cervical vertebrae of a vehicle occupant when his/her own automobile is collided with another vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As disclosed in International Patent 98/09838 Official Gazette, a conventional seatback for an automobile comprises at least a seatback frame, supporting means supported rotatably in forward and rearward direction at an upper end portion of the seatback frame, a headrest supported movably in a vertical direction at an upper end portion of the supporting means via a stay, a pressure receiving member supported at a lower end portion of the supporting means and receiving pressure from the back of a vehicle occupant, operating link rotatably pivoted to the seatback frame and the pressure receiving member, and a pad disposed ahead of the pressure receiving member.
Then, since the headrest instantaneously approaches to the head of an occupant in his/her automobile even when the seatback is flexed rearwardly by reaction load of the occupant at a time when his/her automobile is collided with another vehicle, the head of the occupant is securely received on the headrest, thereby protecting the cervical portion of the occupant.